wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Slavick
What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations [[w:fr:Forum:What's_Hot_Wikia_spotligths|ici]]. à bientôt [[Utilisateur:Cywil|Cywil]] janvier 12, 2010 à 17:49 (UTC) :Bonjour, je me permet de vous relancer pour la proposition d'une image représentant ce wiki pour ces What's Hot spotlights. Ainsi elle sera à votre image et non pas créée par quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien à ce jeu... --[[Utilisateur:Cywil|Cywil]] janvier 15, 2010 à 13:35 (UTC) grande question Monsieur Slavick,pourquoi a chaque fois que j'écrit un article votre nom est dessus,ou est Veher18,je croyait que c'ètait lui le chef du wikia ? si c'est pas vrai dite le moi,parce'que lui il ne volait pas mes articles.Alors sil'vouplait,arrêter de mettre votre nom a la place de mon numéro est je veux que se soit Veher18,lothan ou un autre vrai administrateur qui corrige mes article et qui me les vole pas ? sur ceux a bientot signé:xoops02 ou congar.[[Spécial:Contributions/82.249.115.93|82.249.115.93]] février 11, 2010 à 21:42 (UTC) : Bonjour Congar. : Alors tout d'abord, dans un wiki, tout le monde peut contribuer à tous les articles. Un article n'appartient pas à une seule personne ! C'est la collaborations des visiteurs qui fait un wiki, c'est le principe de base. Regarde par exemple la [http://fr.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Malfurion_Hurlorage&action=history liste des contributions de cet article]. En aucun cas, je ne vole tes articles. Ce que je fais, c'est de corriger toutes les erreurs qu'il y a dans tes articles. Et tu as de la chance que je les corrige car j'aurai très bien pu supprimer tes contributions, vu la quantité de fautes.. : [[Utilisateur:Slavick|Slavick]] février 12, 2010 à 10:00 (UTC) : d'accord,on en parle plus,je pourrait réavoir mon compte siteuplait.je vais essayez de faire un effort dans l'écriture,si tu m'aide a les corrigè je t'en serait reconnaisant.si tu a besoin d'écrire un article un jour tu sais a qui t'adresser.sur ce a bientot.xoops02.[[Spécial:Contributions/82.249.115.93|82.249.115.93]] février 12, 2010 à 14:40 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Slavick! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see [http://www.wikia.com/Hiring/French-speaking_helpers this page] if you are interested. [[User:Angela|Angela]] ([[User talk:Angela|talk]]) avril 28, 2010 à 03:20 (UTC) Des questions :) ! Bonjour, bonsoir :) Etant nouveau depuis peu (forcément, sinon je ne le serais pas), deux questions me viennent à l'esprit : est-ce que WoWWiki a toujours une communauté active ou est-ce qu'il s'agit juste d'un site très bien fait, faisant partie de Wiki&cie mais qui tombe à l'abandon pour X ou Y raisons ? Une autre question que je me posais est celle-ci : est-il possible d'avoir les différents modèles/templates/... utilisé par [http://www.wowwiki.com/ WoWWiki.com] sur fr.WoWWiki.com ? Vu que je me sers pas mal des pages du WoWWiki anglais, j'ai remarqué que lorsque je transposais les pages et que je les prévisualisais (avant de traduire, inutile de s'inquiéter, je ne les pose pas en anglais), beaucoup de balises, modèles ou autres petites choses sympas comme ça ne marchaient pas sur le WoWWiki français. Après, y a aussi une autre chose possible, c'est que j'utilise des modèles/templates/truc/choses/machin anglais et qu'ils existent en français mais traduit (et donc, je dois traduire le code aussi ?). Si oui, est-ce qu'il y a moyen qu'on m'indique ou je peux trouver une page expliquant comment utiliser tout ces différents codes et où sont-ils listés ? Même si je me doute qu'une telle page n'existe pas ... Dernière question : pourquoi le forum n'existe pas ? Cordialement, Tar-Elendil. :Bonsoir. :En ce qui concerne la communauté, il y a toujours eu peu d'utilisateurs, du coup peu de contributions. Mais il y a souvent des utilisateurs fidèles, et assez souvent les administrateurs qui viennent surveiller pour supprimer les mauvais contenus. Après je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est possible de faire pour améliorer les choses... :Pour ce qu'il y est de copier ce qui se trouve sur le site anglais, pas de problème. Pour autant, il est préférable de laisser un lien vers la page anglaise via le tag associé. Pour ce qui est des explications techniques, je ne sais pas du tout où la trouver, je ne m'y connais peu avec l'outil Wiki. :Enfin pour un forum, je ne vois pas l'utilité, les pages de discussions sont faites pour cela. Et éventuellement, il est possible de faire des pages comme celle-ci : [[WikiWoW:Projets_en_cours]] :[[Utilisateur:Slavick|Slavick]] octobre 21, 2010 à 21:43 (UTC) :Bonjour,j'ai une question: comment fait-on pour faire les genres de cases où on voit le titre,les affilation,le niveau etc... car je voudrait éditer une page et mettre une case comme ça.Je vous remercie d'avance. [[Utilisateur:Nini58|Nini58]] le 30/06/2011. ::Parles-tu des "ces cases" là (la boite à droite sur [[Sylvanas Coursevent|cette page]]) ? Ces boites s'appellent en faite des "infobox". Si tu parles bien de ça, il faut en fait que tu ajoute un modèle (bouton Insérer Modèle dans l'éditeur de page, lorsque tu n'es pas en mode source) et que tu tapes le nom du modèle que tu veux mettre. Ici, les noms des modèles qui t'intéresses probablement sont : PNJ (donc tu cliques sur Insérer Modèle => Autre modèle/mot magique => et tu tapes PNJ ; il va te mettre le modèle et tu devras le remplir), Infobox:zone (il s'agit d'un autre modèle qui fonctionne de la même façon que le modèle PNJ mais qui contient des infos différentes), Infobox:race et il y en a bien d'autres encore :) ::A mon avis, au début, tu te serviras surtout du modèle PNJ :) :: ::Autre chose : Slavick ne passant plus tellement sur le wiki, laissons sa page de discussion "propre" ^^ Si tu as d'autres questions, viens plutôt en parler sur [[Discussion utilisateur:Tar-Elendil|ma page de discussion]] ou celle des autres ([[Discussion utilisateur:Veher18|Veher18]], ...). ::Cordialement,[[Utilisateur:Tar-Elendil|Tar-Elendil]] juin 30, 2011 à 21:47 (UTC) Site d'information. Salut, j'ai modifié la page [http://fr.wowwiki.com/Sites_d%27information Sites d'information], j'ai mis aussi des ''-Lien mort-'' car je n'ose pas y toucher. J'ai rajouté un lien du site [http://world-news.tv/ World-News.tv] Si vous voulez je peux intervenir un petit peu plus dessus (pour [http://fr.wowwiki.com/Sites_d%27information Sites d'information]) mettre à jour les liens et pourquoi, pas de nouveaux sites. Voila en gros ;) # lu [[Utilisateur:Nikatsu|Nikatsu]] novembre 15, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC)